<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Helping Hand by spookykiwi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483710">A Helping Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykiwi/pseuds/spookykiwi'>spookykiwi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Angst, Dildos, F/M, Female Reader, Kakashi - Freeform, Kakashi Hatake - Freeform, Kakashi Hatake x Female Reader - Freeform, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykiwi/pseuds/spookykiwi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed as though he couldn’t handle the idea of his teammate pulling her panties down and rubbing a pink vibrator along her clit. The mere thought alone was enough to make him squeeze his visible eye shut and hang his head.</p><p>“Can’t please you, huh?”</p><p>“Kakashi, get out before I kill you.”</p><p>“What do you think about when you use them?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’m not repeating myself.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kakashi Hatake x Female Reader, Kakashi x Female Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Helping Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday Kakashi Hatake!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can you please leave? I’m trying to get ready for bed.” Her voice growled out in an obvious annoyance, yet to the silver haired man leaning against her doorway, it wasn’t so obvious. </p><p>“I can tell,” He remarked, rolling his eyes despite her back being turned to him. “Look, I’m sorry about today, but I think it’s out of your league and I couldn’t let you dive into it and end up dead.”</p><p>“Just because I’m not the great great, great, great, great,  GREAT son of some stupid god doesn’t mean I’m not fit enough to join ANBU, Kakashi. You let both Sasuke and Naruto join, but it’s a problem for me? The apprentice of Tsunade!? Are you kidding me!? And you of all people should know that I’m stronger than most koinichio’s, so what’s the big fucking deal?”</p><p>“It’s a death match.”</p><p>“So? Worst things have happened to a shinobi. And isn’t it honorable to die doing what you love?”</p><p>“Not for this it’s not. You’ll die recklessly. ANBU is serious stuff.”</p><p>“So you don’t believe in me then? Is that it? If I wanted to hear your stupid insults, I could have saved them for the morning. Now. Get. Out.” Her voice dripped with venom as her hands made quick work of fixing the duvet on her bed. Yet, the man that she currently hated didn’t budge. </p><p>“(Y/n)...”</p><p>“I said get out Kakashi. I’m going to start stripping down and I’d like to keep some of my dignity tonight after you humiliated me. Goddamnit, Kakashi! In front of the hokage too? You straight up told her I wasn’t strong enough! How could you?!” (Y/n) had pushed down her pants, pulling them off easily to put them in the laundry along with her bra that she managed to pull off without exposing herself. Now in nothing more than panties and her shirt, she slid in her bed, moving to rearrange her pillows. As she was doing so, something pink and then purple tumbled out from underneath one of her pillows. Quickly, she pushed them back after a quick readjustment and then laid herself down. Her eyes scanning the room to see Kakashi leaning over her, his eyes wide with curiosity and surprise. </p><p>“Why do you have that?” The man grumbled, a deep frown setting in. If she didn’t have the many years of being partnered and taught by him, she wouldn’t have noticed it. </p><p>“Why do you mean why do I have it? Because I can.” (Y/n) rolled her eyes, a scowl settling on her face.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have that. It’s not like you.”</p><p>“Oh? And what’s like me?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“That’s right, you don’t know me. All the more reason why you shouldn’t have fucking said anything today, Kakashi! Now get out!”</p><p>“(Y/n), why do you have two vibrators?”</p><p>“Kakashi, isn’t it a little obvious why I have them?”</p><p>The man starred at her curiously, as if he was uncertain that what she had hidden wasn’t real. Almost as if he was in disbelief that a women like her would even think of using them. Finally, his curiosity came to a boiling point and a single word slipped out, “...Why?”</p><p>“Why? Because I can? Because I’m a grown woman? Because I’d rather fuck a sex toy then worry about stupid idiots who have no idea how to please me. That’s why. Why does it matter to you?” The woman growled out the last part of her sentence, her eyes narrowing as Kakashi tensed up at her words. It seemed as though he couldn’t handle the idea of his teammate pulling her panties down and rubbing a pink vibrator along her clit. The mere thought alone was enough to make him squeeze his visible eye shut and hang his head. </p><p>“Can’t please you, huh?”</p><p>“Kakashi, get out before I kill you.”</p><p>“What do you think about when you use them?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’m not repeating myself.”</p><p>His slight act of defiance wasn’t to go unnoticed by her. In fact, it made her scowl even more, “Wouldn’t you like to know? I bet you wish I was thinking of you, right? You’re just as bad as Jiraiya.”</p><p>“Do you? Think about me?” </p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“Do you think about me when you’re using the dildo?”</p><p>The words that just oozed pure lust struck her deep within her belly. Making her heart skip a beat and her palms clutch the grey duvet tight. Should she answer him honestly? Should she lie? Why did it even matter if he knew?! Why should she spill her guts about what she wanted to a man who was unachievable? Why would he even care? Why would he- “Sometimes.”</p><p>Her voice had betrayed her! That blasted stupid voice box had been too quick for her mind to even think of the consequences.</p><p>“Tell me what you think about.” His words struck hard enough, but this time, his hands had grasped the duvet to pull it aside from her body. Leaving her more exposed than she wanted. Stripping down in front of him earlier seemed to be too much of a stupid move and unconsciously she squeezed her legs shut. “Sometimes, I think about you fucking me against a tree when we’re on a mission. fucking me and scratching up my tits with the bark.... And pulling my hair, ponding me, making me cum over and over.”</p><p>The confession slipped out of her without a second thought and when she realized what it was she had done, she slapped a hand over her mouth and frowned. How was he doing this to her? Was it Genjutsu? Was it his Sharingan? No, he had his Sharingan covered. How could he do this?! (Y/n) hadn’t noticed Kakashi move closer until his hand stroked the inside of her calf, moving upwards to pry open her sealed thighs, glimpsing down at the slightly soaked spot on her panties. “On a mission, huh? You know that’s grounds for a two week suspension from any missions. But I guess you like the danger of it, and in public no less.”</p><p>A groan escaped her lips at the mere thought of being caught with Kakashi’s cock deep inside her, but the fear of what he was doing to her currently was too overwhelming. How could he turn her on this much? How was he doing this without his Sharingan? “Why are you doing this?”</p><p>“I don’t like the fact that you have sex toys in your bed when I’ve struggled for two years not to fuck you at every moment we’re together. Nobody can fuck you, right? Nobody feels good enough for you, right? You’ve been missing out on the one person who can and opted for a fucking vibrator and dildo?! Seriously?!”</p><p>The anger that slipped out of Kakashi shocked (Y/N), she hadn’t even thought to ask Kakashi to fuck her, let alone even believe he wanted her. “I... I... I just thoug-“ A gasp escaped (Y/N) when Kakashi pressed his thumb against her clothed clit, forcing a moan and the bucking of her hips at the pressure he was placing on her clit, growling, “I’ll just have to show you that I’m far better than those toys.” </p><p>Kakashi stripped her easily of her panties, taking advantage of her stunned state to push her thighs far apart and dip his head down. His warm breath brushed over her pussy, forcing a shudder and a tight, needy moan to escape past her lips. Her eyes were hyper-focused on the silver-haired man in front of her, his tongue slid out and stroked long, wet stripes up and down her folds, teasing her despite the fact that Kakashi wanted nothing more than to taste her and make her cum in his mouth. </p><p>“Fuck... Don’t tease me.” She grumbled, pursing her lips into a gentle pout. Even if he wanted to take his time with her, he understood how desperate she must be. His tongue slowly licking her clit, sending wave after wave of pleasure throughout her body. (Y/n) groaned throatily, tilting her head back and allowing her eyes to slip shut while her hips unconsciously rolled against his tongue, wanting more of the building pressure.</p><p>(Y/n)’s hand fell to the silky silver locks, threading her fingers through his hair and tugging Kakashi’s face closer into her pussy. He groaned against her folds, the taste of her juices and the pulling on his hair was overwhelming for Kakashi. His hands on her thighs gripped harder as he closed his mouth around her clit. Wet warmth surrounded her as he sucked and licked the delicate pearl, making her twitch and grind harder against his mouth, her orgasm nearing closer and closer with every push of his tongue.</p><p>“Kakashi...” She moaned lewdly, her chest heaving and her body twitching erratically, “I can’t... I..” A cry of desperate pleasure that she had been wanting for months to have spilled from her lips, her grip tightening in his hair as her body pressed down against his mouth. Her muscle tightening as she was forced to ride out her orgasm, his tongue licking every last drop of her cum until she was clean, but slick with saliva. </p><p>Kakashi pulled away from her still pulsing pussy, leaning forward to capture her lips in a searing kiss. She could taste herself still on his lips and sucked on his bottom brim for more of its intoxicating taste. “I need you.” He growled against her lips, pressing his bulging cock against her pussy causing her to shiver in response. (Y/n) made quick work in unbuttoning and pushing Kakashi’s pants and boxers down to the middle of his thigh. With a small chuckle, the man helped pull the rest of his clothing off his legs, “Mm, take your shirt off, I’ll grab a condom.”</p><p>(Y/n) raised her eyebrows slightly, peeling her shirt off and following suit with her bra while she spoke, “I’m not Tsunade’s apprentice for nothing, Kakashi.” The man who has been standing, ready to dig through his wallet glanced at her. He hummed gently, weighing the option of believing her or grabbing one anyways, but soon opted to believe her. Once his shirt had been pulled off, he placed himself over (y/n), his lips brushing past her ear as his hands trailed up and down her sides, “Mmm, are you asking me to cum inside you?”</p><p>(Y/n) wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close to her body while tilting her head slightly to the side to allow Kakashi access to her neck, “Please.”</p><p>Pressing soft open mouth kisses along her throat, his cock slid easily against her wet folds, pushing forward with his hips he slid inside of her wet, pulsing sheath. “Fuck, you’re tight.” Kakash moaned, grinding himself against her momentarily, he pulled back, almost leaving her completely empty before he snapped his hips forward, hard. (Y/n) cried out, her hips tipped upwards as she received him, her whole body throbbing with a desperate need for him to fasten his pace.</p><p>The feeling of her tight, wet, cunt throbbing around his cock was overwhelming and without a second thought, he was steadily pounding into her, her hips tipping up to meet each deliciously rough and hard thrust. Nothing about what they were doing was lovemaking in the slightly. It was dirty, it was raw, it was sweaty, but it was hot. Both their animalistic urges working together in harmony for the one thing they both needed. They needed each other. Wanted each other. Craved each other, and every ounce of it grew more and more the harder their hips crashed into each other, the more their lips crushed each other, the more their tongues danced along one another.</p><p>It was desperate fucking.</p><p>Kakashi’s face pressed into (y/n) neck, panting heavily, grunting as his hips began to thrust into her sloppily, her pussy tightened more and more with each thrust and their joint orgasm built up together. It wouldn’t be long until both of them finally came. </p><p>“You’re such a good girl taking my cock, (y/n)” Kakashi moaned absentmindedly, and that was the nail in the coffin for her. Her body tightened as she cried out, her back arching, her breasts pressing into Kakashi’s chest as she milked his cock with her own orgasm. His own grunts were low and deep in his chest, his own warmth spreading inside of her while he continued to pull pleasure out of her and ride out both of their orgasms. </p><p>Soon, the room was filled with nothing but silent panting, Kakashi was gently grinding against (y/n) wet pussy causing her to twitch at the pleasure still being forced into her body. (Y/n)’s hands trailed along Kakashi’s side, stroking the soft, taut skin, a bright grin on her face, “I really should have asked you to begin with.” She mumbled breathlessly.</p><p>A small puff of air left Kakashi in an amused chuckle, leaning in he pressed a tender kiss to her lips, “call me anytime you need me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>